Diamondhead (Earth-32)/Dimension 1
Diamondhead is the Omnitrix's 1.5 DNA sample of a Petrosapien from Petropia in Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. He is the Dimension 1 equivalent of Diamondhead. Appearance Ben as Diamondhead Pre-Recalibration Before the Omnitrix's 1.5 recalibration in Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension, Diamondhead had his Omniverse appearance. Post-Recalibration Diamondhead has his Heroes United ''appearance. Albedo as Negative Diamondhead Negative Diamondhead has Diamondhead's ''Heroes United appearance, but the green crystals are red and the purple ones are dark blue. Diamondhead Rex Recolor.png|Albedo as Negative Diamondhead Transformation Sequence Ben as Diamondhead Pre-Recalibration Ben slams down the Omnitrix's 1.5 dial and is engulfed in a green light. Ben hovers in a dark green background, with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him, as he crouches down. His skeletal structure increases, with him becoming taller and more muscular. Pale green crystals start developing on his arms and torso, before completely covering him from head to toe. Two large shards emerge from his back, as his lower jaw becomes larger, with a shard protrusion growing on the back of his head. The crystal around his shoulders slightly tilts up and the one around his forearms becomes thicker. A sleeveless bodysuit forms around him, with a green vertical stripe in the middle and a green belt with two white stripes, while the boots have a green trim. Diamondhead opens his green glowing eyes, which have a crystal texture, as the Omnitrix 1.5 symbol pops out of his belt. Diamondhead smiles and puts his arms at his sides, striking a confident heroic pose, completing the transformation. Post-Recalibration Ben slams down the Omnitrix's 1.5 dial and is engulfed in a green light. Ben hovers in a dark green background, with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him, as he crouches down. His skeletal structure increases, with him becoming taller and more muscular. Pale green crystals start developing on his arms and torso, before completely covering him from head to toe. Two large shards emerge from his back, with two smaller pairs on his lower back. His lower jaw becomes wider, with a shard protrusion growing on the back of his head. The crystal around his shoulders slightly tilts up and the one around his forearms becomes thicker, with his elbows gaining spikes. The crystal forming his torso and lower limbs breaks apart, revealing indigo colored rocks, with several black lines and spots all over them. Diamondhead opens his green glowing eyes, which have a crystal texture, as the Omnitrix 1.5 symbol pops out of his chest. Diamondhead smiles and puts his hands forward, creating a crystal ramp, riding on it and towards the camera, completing the transformation. Albedo as Negative Diamondhead Albedo slams down the Ultimatrix's dial and is engulfed in a red light. Albedo hovers in a dark red background, with light red bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him, as he crouches down. His skeletal structure increases, with him becoming taller and more muscular. Pale red crystals start developing on his arms and torso, before completely covering him from head to toe. Two large shards emerge from his back, with two smaller pairs on his lower back. His lower jaw becomes wider, with a shard protrusion growing on the back of his head. The crystal around his shoulders slightly tilts up and the one around his forearms becomes thicker, with his elbows gaining spikes. The crystal forming his torso and lower limbs breaks apart, revealing dark blue colored rocks, with several black lines and spots all over them. Negative Diamondhead opens his red glowing eyes, which have a crystal texture, as the Ultimatrix symbol pops out of his chest. Negative Diamondhead smirks and bends his arms to his elbows, slowly raising them and causing a crystal platform to form beneath him and raise him above the ground, completing the transformation. Powers and Abilities Same as his canon counterpart. Weaknesses Same as his canon counterpart. History Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Ben *Diamondhead first appeared in It's...Echo Echo Time!, **Diamondhead defeated Slamworm. *In A Day in the Life of A Hero, **Diamondhead was used off-screen to pay a fine. *In Highbreed Invaded: Part 2, **Diamondhead fought Vilgax and went ultimate. Albedo *In The Negative Effect, **Negative Diamondhead defeated Rook. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Ben *''It's...Echo Echo Time! (first appearance) *A Day in the Life of A Hero (off-screen) *Highbreed Invaded: Part 2'' Albedo *''The Negative Effect'' Trivia *Credits for the images go to ChromastoneandTabby. Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Petrosapiens Category:Crystal Aliens Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000